


一次非预料性事故

by abyssfinder



Category: fireloli
Genre: M/M, fireloli - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssfinder/pseuds/abyssfinder
Summary: 小学生文笔ooc慎入





	一次非预料性事故

**Author's Note:**

> 小学生文笔ooc慎入

这个上海是真的冷。

从主播们聚会的商业区到活动主办方安排的酒店不过几百米的路程，赵志铭都给冻得魂魄离体神志不清，全靠着对空调被窝的向往支撑着身体往前移动。他走到路口转了个弯，可算看到前面不远处酒店的招牌在黑夜散发出温暖的光。

一阵寒风吹来，赵志铭把脑袋又往围巾里缩了缩，恨不得让全部肌肤都隐藏在衣物的包裹下。

再说一遍，这上海是真的冷！

想他赵志铭堂堂185帅气男儿，明明都已经回到了四季如春的广州府去当他的小王爷，每天过着和天妃学妃管妃翻牌子双排的快活日子，干嘛又要来这寒冷的北方折磨自己呢？

广东以北皆北方冇问题。

幸好有担心这担心那的老妈给塞的一大箱衣服，不然就自己那个生活习惯，怕不是两件卫衣再裹个外套就从广东飞过来了，然后在这寒冷的夜晚一把鼻涕一把泪的去店里现买衣服。

那个画面想想都觉得太惨了，赵志铭现在甚至想效仿新闻里的女大学生给自己老妈做一面锦旗送过去，上书“凛冽寒冬，救我狗命”。

然后收到老妈春风化雨般的一顿毒打。

 

回到房间之后赵志铭直接躺倒在酒店的大床上，过了两分钟才挪动着身躯爬到床头，摸过遥控打开空调，他把头埋在被子里，感受着热风缓缓充满整个房间。

彳亍口巴，赵小王爷终于活过来了。

这毫无梦想的咸鱼萝莉瘫没有维持多久，赵志铭还是从床上爬起来，到浴室去洗了个澡。洗完出来他只穿了一件略长的白毛衣，走到门边确认之前有好好上锁，就一边擦着头发一边向床的方向走去。

等等，门下边是不是有什么东西？

赵志铭回头定睛一看，门缝下面散落着几张小卡片，他两步走过去捡起来，发现上面写着“性感少妇，清纯学生 电话xxxxxxxxxxx”

。。。。。。

艹，说好的正经酒店呐！

正经不正经他是不知道，反正这卡片是不得要的。

这寒冷的夜晚，没有召唤师峡谷的陪伴，好不容易来了次上海还见不到那小畜生，现在就连大保健小广告都在他膝盖上来了一箭，还能不能好了！

 

既然如此，那就皮一下吧。

爱萝莉恶向胆边生，打开手机通讯录，抄起客房的座机就开始拨号。

 

 

第一个电话打了出去，在等待接通的时候赵志铭组织了一下语言，听到接通音效他咬了咬自己笑的快合不拢的嘴，捏着嗓子说：“先生，请问您需要特殊服务吗？”

那边的人好像没听清，带着疑惑的语气问了一句“里嗦森么？”

萝莉只好又重复了一遍“明先森，请问您需要特殊服务吗？我们这里有清纯少......”

哪曾想他父王直接打断了他的话：“我听粗来了，爱萝莉你怎么仄么粗森啊？大晚上的不冲分，来，来找我聊骚做什么啊。”

爱萝莉笑嘻嘻道：“这不是想你了嘛，父皇”

“你不要吓我，再见再见，赶着刷f6呢，去找李汭燦好吧。”说完明凯就挂掉了电话，看来真的是rank忙碌中，彳亍口巴。

这第一个电话打完，赵志铭信心大增，翻了翻手机，拨通了下一个电话。

 

 

“先生，请问您需要特殊服务咩”

“滚，吾冇钱。”

“丢雷楼…”

爱萝莉习惯性的对兮夜用语还没说完，那边就把电话给挂了。

听人把话说完行吗！接电话又不要钱！

真实，太真实了，精打细算苏汉伟诚不欺我。

 

萝莉收起了他被兮夜秒挂电话伤的破碎的心，又开始寻找调戏目标。

下一个会接到他电话的幸运儿是谁呢？

 

 

“先森您好，请问您需要特殊服务吗？”

赵志铭话音刚落，那边就传来了连绵不断的标准野鸽子笑，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈......”田野的笑声从听筒传出，在酒店房间里回荡，简直是魔音贯耳。就在萝莉一脸嫌弃地准备把电话拿远的时候，那边终于抽搐着停下了声音。

“爱萝莉你能不能把普通话练好了再出来接客啊”

“我普通话还不够好吗？我都可以收拾收拾上台解说了好吧。”赵志铭不服气地反驳道。

“你看看人家耗神再看看你。”

爱萝莉对他这种选择性对比嗤之以鼻：“那你看看苏汉伟好吗！”

“哎你这个人有没有一点追求啊哈哈哈哈......”

“我不要做你生意啦，负心仔。”感觉自己没有成功调戏到田野的赵志铭用一种柔弱又委屈的调子说出了这句话，成功地恶到了云南野鸽子。

“我有、事，溜了溜了”

 

挂掉电话的爱萝莉意犹未尽，怎么这群老哥都坐怀不乱的？他这么可爱的萝莉音都没有人心动吗？不行不行，继续搞事。

唤醒了手机屏幕，赵志铭上一秒还想着打开通讯录，下一秒手指却习惯性地点开了微信，看着置顶消息那老哥到现在还是一条信息都没有给他发过来，萝莉感觉有一点郁闷。

明明平时隔着千八百里还会天天发消息给他，怎么他如今到了上海，这人反而不主动和他说话了？不约出来见面就算了，训练日程安排的紧，他这边参加活动也没什么空，但是！但是消息都不发是几个意思？还玩不玩啦！

想着，赵志铭就用手机拨通了李汭燦的电话，接通后还是那句熟悉的：“先生，请问您需要特殊服务吗？”这次他连声音都懒得捏着了。

沉默了几秒钟之后，那边的人慢吞吞地回了一句：“要。”

“要，你要什么服务呀？有清纯学生妹，成熟少妇，还有.......”

“要萝莉。”

“哦，很懂哦？萝莉我们也有，但是人家是合法萝莉哦。”

“要爱萝莉。”

话音未落，赵志铭就听到那边传来一阵窸窸窣窣翻动东西的声音，接着又传来了断断续续的脚步声，在一阵关门落锁的咔哒声之后，那人重重的坐在了床上，又拿起电话说到：“好了。”

“什么好了呀，房间里还有别人，人家害怕呀。”爱萝莉戏精附体，用黏黏糊糊的嗓音说到。

李汭燦的呼吸加重“没有别人了，他们还在训练。”

不知道想到什么，他又笑的眯起了眼睛，说了句

“凉凉”

“那我给你暖暖。”爱萝莉接上了他的话。到底是自家的小畜生，除了宠着还能怎么办。

“想要什么样的服务呀？”萝莉问到。

“要全套。”

“全套是什么哟，你一个韩国人怎么这么熟练啊？”赵志铭笑着说“那先给你亲一下好吧。”

李汭燦把电话换到左手然后说：“刚刚，亲过了。”

？？？“啥时候亲过了？”

“你不是给我暖暖吗，我嘴凉凉，含住我的，给我暖暖。”

赵志铭单手扶额，他预感到这个梗这辈子都过不去了。

“那行吧，跳到下一步，给你摸摸我好吧。”

哪想到那边又传来李汭燦委委屈屈的声音“不是你给我服务吗，你摸。”

赵志铭真的是服了这个人的中文水平了，他决定下次见面的时候一定要给这人塞一盆特辣炒米粉让他自证新疆人的身份。

心里这么想，嘴上却说到：“那我开始了啊，把你下面的拉链拉开，手伸进去隔着内裤摸一下。”说完他听到了那边传来音乐的金属碰撞的声音。

李汭燦的呼吸声低了一点，说到“就摸一下吗，萝莉？”韩国人软软的调子撒娇一般从声筒传进赵志铭的耳膜，宛如一只小勾子在他心上轻轻的挠着。

爱萝莉拉起身上仅有的白毛衣，用自己的右手把刚刚洗完澡穿上的内裤拉下随意扔到床上，他靠着枕头，两条腿微微张开，准备继续他的服务事业。

“我把你的裤子脱下来，用手圈住你的下面，感受到了吗，觉得怎么样？”说着他的手也伸向了自己的下体，圈住已经有一点点抬头迹象的小兄弟开始撸动。

长时间异地恋的结果就是性生活不够和谐，两个开过荤的年轻小伙子分居两地，要不是爱萝莉体谅这个小畜生训练忙，经常接接上海这边杂七杂八的活动，他们哪有什么见面运动的机会。

所以说了几句话就硬了都是人之常情，绝对不是因为他太喜欢李汭燦，不是。

不知道是发呆了还是在害羞，赵志铭半天都没有说下一句。听不到他声音的李汭燦问到：“萝莉，怎么不说话了呀，你在摸自己吗，你也硬了吗……那我来帮你吧。”他眯起了自己的狐狸眼，又说到“我平时怎么帮你撸的，你还记得吗？”

听到他的话，爱萝莉回忆起了曾经他们做爱时的场景。他放弃了之前自己像个毛头小子一般直上直下的撸动方式，转而弯曲手指，有规律的揉捏自己的冠部和双丸，又时轻时重地在柱身游走。李多多满意的听到爱萝莉的呼吸声越来越重。

于是他又说到：“不要光顾着下面呀，也摸摸你的胸。”

爱萝莉挣扎了一下，还是老老实实地从下面掀起自己仅存的白毛衣，为了能照顾两边，他把手机用肩膀夹住，解放出来的左手则是摸到了自己胸前的红豆，不轻不重地揉捏着。很快，他一边的乳头就充血挺立了起来。

他又把左手换下去照顾自己的小兄弟，沾满性器粘稠前液的右手揉上了另一边的红豆。湿漉漉的感觉和另外一边完全不同，揉动的时候有种炽热的快感，手指离开的时候，液体又迅速变凉给予不同的刺激。

不一会儿，赵志铭就软着声音说：“我，我要到了。”

“那就停下来。”

“你是畜生吧！”嘴上虽然这么说，他的手还是老实的停了。

“萝莉要用后面高潮呀，”听筒里传来了李汭燦那小恶魔一样的话语“先舔舔我的手指吧。”

赵志铭听罢，认命地把自己的手指放进口中，一根一根地仔细舔吻着。

津液濡湿的声音变为电信号穿过半个城市进入李汭燦耳中，让他有了一种爱萝莉就跪在他面前，在自己的膝盖间仰着头给自己舔弄的错觉。「要用手按住他的头，不管他怎么挣扎都不放开，最后把精液满满地射进他的嘴里」他心想「要是他能喝下去就更好了」。

这样想着，李汭燦感觉自己的下体越来越硬，他开始催促爱萝莉把手指伸进去。

可这哪是那么简单的事，只用口水濡湿的手指对他这个快两个月没有性生活的人来说完全是聊胜于无，紧闭的穴口抗拒着自己的手指，他着急也没用办法。

发愁的时候，赵志铭突然想起他这是在酒店，他软着腰爬到床头，拉开第一格柜子，果然看到了放在抽屉里的安全套。他拆开包装，把手指放进套子里，就着平躺的姿势把手捅进了自己的后穴。

借着套子和润滑剂，手指进入的并不困难。甬道快速得适应之后，就开始热情的吮吸起这根手指。赵志铭旋转着指节，一点点的摸过后穴的褶皱，他的手指抠挖着，希望自己能快点适应。

听到爱萝莉断断续续的呻吟，李汭燦意识到他的手指已经进去了。他的心中翻起了点点不满，那里明明是只有自己才能进去的地方。但现在也顾不上那么多了，他压下心中的思绪，开始引导着爱萝莉寻找自己的敏感点。

“在很浅的地方，中指全部伸进去就能摸到。”

赵志铭又加了一根手指，开始四处按压，安全套里的粘液混着他分泌的肠液从后穴流出，顺着股沟滴到床单上，但他也顾不了这么多了，几次摸索之后，他终于找到能让自己快乐的那一点。

“啊…啊…”爱萝莉的呻吟突然拔高，他仰躺着张开双腿，反复地按压着前列腺，无穷无尽的快感爆炸一般从尾椎传到他的脑中。手机已经被他落到枕头边，他也不管李汭燦还能不能听到，只想获得更多的刺激。

“嗯…李汭燦…太快了…啊…”

这呻吟也刺激到了李汭燦，他把手机放在耳边，两手同时开始撸动自己硬挺的下体。在听到那边一声绵长又带着媚气的呻吟之后，他从床头扯了一张卫生纸也射在了里面。

等待喘息平复的时候，李汭燦仔细地听着手机，不想错过爱萝莉的一点声音。

然而他没有想到的是，手机却直接传来了嘟嘟的忙音，这是，爱萝莉把他电话挂了？

感觉满腹委屈的李汭燦捏着手机手足无措，看了眼时间，还行，十一点而已。他和阿布打了声招呼就抓着手机打车去往爱萝莉之前给他发的定位。

中单来拿蓝了，打野注意一下。


End file.
